In traditional computer-based storage systems, data is typically stored in sophisticated systems with layers of protections, backups systems, and encryption algorithms. However, today, there exist numerous environmental-based public safety hazards, such as brush fires, bio-chemical accidents or attacks, etc. Obtaining real-time and accurate information about such a hazard can be critical to containing the hazard and minimizing damage. In existing storage systems, data can still be lost as a consequence of technical failures, viruses, or unpredictable disasters. A current focus is to build a static structure that contains the data and its backup. Unfortunately, this does not help in a globally distributed networked environment. Moreover, conventional disaster recovery systems fail to protect the data from outside attacks (e.g. hackers) and natural disasters.
The above-incorporated patent application takes a step towards avoiding data loss by providing a wireless sensor network in which a plurality of nodes/nodes are interconnected (e.g., on a peer to peer basis). To store a data set within the wireless sensor network, the data set is broken up into data components, which are then stored among the nodes of the network. Storage of the data components typically occurs by following a routing path through the network according to a routing table or the like. As the path is followed, the data components are stored among the nodes. Further, each node in the network is provided with a sensor for sensing environmental factors that could impact the capability of a node to transmit or store the data components. Other examples of sensor based detection systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,476 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,861 B1, both of which are incorporated by reference.
Unfortunately, no existing system provides a way to handle a potential failure of a node after a data component has been stored therein. Specifically, no existing system provides a way to replicate/copy a data component from a potentially failing node to another node in the network. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method and systems for copying data components among nodes in a wireless sensor network. Specifically, a need exists for a system that can effectively copy a data component from a potentially failing node to a neighboring node that is capable of receiving the data component.